


Sunday Dinner

by obsessionsandtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: cuteness between brothers, i have a lot of feels about big brother gabriel and fledgling cas, well some brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsandtruth/pseuds/obsessionsandtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God needs to meet with the archangels. However, getting them all to cooperate can be a hassle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I've been wanting to write for a while. Hope you all enjoy!

_“What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner!” – Gabriel_

 

God walked into the large meeting room where he usually met with his four oldest sons every week. “Alright my sons gather around, it’s time for our weekly…wait, where is Gabriel?”

Raphael, Lucifer, and Michael who were all sitting attentively in front of their father, glanced at each other as if they expected each other to know where their youngest brother had ran off to. When none of them said anything, they all turned back to their father and shrugged their shoulders in unison.

God sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. “Will one of you please go find him? I swear to myself, do we have to go through this _every_ Sunday?” He waved his hand in exasperation.

“I will go fetch him, Father!” Lucifer spoke up. The archangel quickly ran out of the room and called out for his younger brother. “Gabriel! Gabriel, where are you?!” When no one responded, Lucifer decided to check the daycare. He knew that Gabriel loved the younger angels and spent the majority of his time playing with them, much to the annoyance of his older brothers. Gabriel would often use the younger angels as an excuse to get out of his duties. He could hear his brother’s voice now. _‘Sorry Lucifer, I would love to help you but Anna wanted me to help her learn how to fly!'_

Shaking his head at the memory, Lucifer spread his wings and quickly flew off in the direction of the daycare. Sure enough, he found Gabriel in one of the fields, playing with one of the young fledglings. As he made his approach, Lucifer could see that it was Castiel with whom his brother was playing with.

“Come on Cassie, you can do it! Fly!” Gabriel said excitedly as he tossed the small, dark haired fledgling a few feet above him. Castiel, loving the attention, squealed with delight at his brother tossing him in the air before landing safely in his brother’s arms.

“Again Gabie! Again!” Castiel giggled.

Gabriel chuckled. “Alright, alright, but I can’t do all the work. You have to try using your wings some.”

“Okay Gabie, I’ll be sure to flap real hard!”

“Thats’a good boy. Ready? One, two, _three!_ ” Gabriel tossed his brother a little higher and Castiel flapped his wings as hard as he could. Of course, at his young age, his wings weren’t fully developed and he wasn’t able to keep himself air-bound for long, so he fell back down into his brother’s arms.

“Did I do good Gabie?” Castiel asked.

Gabriel hugged his brother tightly. “You did excellent kiddo. You’ll be flying through the skies in no time!” Castiel grinned brightly at the praise.

Lucifer smiled fondly at his brothers. He felt a little sad that he had to break up the touching scene but his father was waiting. “Gabriel, you were supposed to be in the meeting room for our Sunday meeting half an hour ago.”

Both Gabriel and Castiel looked up at the archangel. “Oh sorry big bro. Castiel here wanted to learn how to fly.”

“I fly real high Luci!” Castiel squealed.

Lucifer smiled fondly at the young fledging before turning his attention back to Gabriel. “Gabriel, Father is waiting.”

Gabriel sighed before setting his brother down. “Go back to the daycare Castiel. I’m sure Samandriel and Rachel are eager to play with you.”

“Okay Gabie!” Castiel said before he waddled off towards the daycare, jumping every now and then to flap his wings before landing gently on the ground.

Gabriel turned back to his older brother. “Alright Lucifer lets go.”

When Gabriel and Lucifer arrived back at the meeting room, they found Michael and Raphael still sitting patiently in front of their father. God looked up as they entered and he sighed deeply. “There you are! Gabriel, you’re late again. Where were you?”

Gabriel hung his head and muttered an apology. “I’m sorry Father. I was playing with some of the other angels and lost track of time.”

God waved them off and gestured for them to sit. Lucifer and Gabriel took their seats beside Raphael and Michael. “Now, I have something very important to tell you all today.” God said. “As you know, we have some new fledglings in our family. I have some of the older angels looking after them for now but when they become of age, they will move out of the daycare to fulfill their duties, as you all do now.” God paused before speaking again. “These young angels will soon become great warriors, as they are destined to be, but they need a responsible leader to guide them in the right direction. That is why I am choosing one of you to become their mentor and teach them how to be strong and capable soldiers.”

Michael straightened up and gestured to himself. “Well I'm sure we all know who is the most capable to train the young ones.”

“Psh,” Raphael scoffed. “What makes you so sure that you should be the one to train them?”

“Because I am the oldest of course!”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “So? That doesn’t give you the right to do whatever you want!”

“I’m the oldest, therefore I should be the one in charge of things. It is only logical!”

Gabriel and Lucifer looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Couldn’t they get through just _one_ family meeting without Michael and Raphael tearing at each other’s throats?

“Michael, you have the personality of a fruit fly. A cherub would have a better time getting through to those kids than you would!”

“Ah yes, because you’re Mr. Personality!” Michael said sarcastically.

“ENOUGH!” God exclaimed. The power of His outburst caused thunder to rumble and lightning to strike outside the meeting room which shook the walls around them. God sighed and raked his hands through his hair. “ _I_ will be the one to choose who mentors the fledglings.”

“I think it should be Gabriel.” Everyone in the room turned to stare at Lucifer. His quiet and calm opinion was a shock to the otherwise loud argument going on in the room. Lucifer cleared his throat. “I mean, he is really good with the children. Why, I just found him playing with Castiel in the field outside the daycare and Castiel seemed extremely fond of him. And Gabriel weren’t you helping Samandriel work up the courage to ask the others to play with him the other day? You know how awkward he can be sometimes.”

“Uh, yeah,” Gabriel responded. “I seem to get along with them pretty well and the older angels running the daycare appreciate the help.”

God scratched his beard. “Hmm, so you’re fairly close to your other siblings yes?” God asked.

“Yes, father…I would say so.”

“It is settled then! Gabriel, I am assigning you to be the fledglings’ mentor. Spend time with them as you have been and then when they come of age, you will teach them how to become a proper angel of the lord. I trust you will do an excellent job.” God smiled at his son.

Gabriel nodded. “Yes, father. I will make you proud.” Gabriel smiled. He was looking forward to actually being encouraged to spend time with his younger siblings.

Lucifer looked at Gabriel and smiled. Making his younger brother happy always made him happy and getting Michael and Raphael to shut the Hell up was just a bonus. Lucifer stole a glance at his older brothers and smirked. Raphael was pouting with his arms folded across his chest. Michael’s facial expression seemed neutral but he thought he could see smoke coming out of his brother’s ears. He will probably get an earful from Michael later for making him look like a fool in front of father but for right now, he couldn’t care less. Seeing Michael with his wounded ego is worth any fight they would be having later.

“Alright then! You all are dismissed.” All four archangels nodded and stood to exit the room. Michael glared at Lucifer as he walked by but Lucifer just rolled his eyes.

Gabriel came up behind Lucifer and clapped him on the back. “Thank you brother, but you didn’t have to do that for me. Especially since I’m sure Michael isn’t very happy with you right now.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Michael is almost never happy with me. Besides, could you imagine Michael and Raphael around _children?_ It makes me shudder at the thought of how they would turn out if either one of them were their mentor. I know they will be in good hands under your care.”

Gabriel beamed at his brother’s words and thanked him again before flying off into the sky. He couldn’t wait to tell his younger brothers and sisters the good news.


End file.
